The BookWorm and the Knight
by Riptide-rider
Summary: A famous meister comes to Death City in the pursuit of a certain Evil Human and save's Maka's life.He has all the characteristic's in a guy Maka is looking for but her distrust of males get's in the way of her feelings for him. Will she continue to beleive all male's are disloyal like her father or will she gave this Knight a chance and fall in love with him? MakaxOC
1. Dracula and the Knight

**I Don't Own Soul Eater**

* * *

It was a hot, busy day in Death City. The sun seemed to be extra close today, creating more heat and making it seem as if it was summer. Citizens, Meisters, and Weapons went about their busy, shopping or leaving the city for a mission. The quietness was broken when a shrill scream pierced the air. People either ran away or towards the scream to see what had happened. At the scene was a man crouched over the body of a young woman and he appeared to be drinking her blood.

"Ahh, nothing hits the spot more the blood of a young mortal." The man said after he stood up and wiped his lips. He had very pale skin and gelled, slick back hair. His eyes were wide and the pupils were a crimson red. The man wore an old black suit and tie, with a popped up collar and a long black cape. The most alarming thing about the man was the two large,sharp fangs that protruded from his mouth.

"The great and all-powerful Count Dracula has come to Death City to feast." The vampire said. The body of the woman whose blood he had drunk stood up, now looking similar to Dracula. She let out a hiss before leaping at the man who was closest to her. He screamed out as she slashed his throat open. The man fell to the ground and a blue soul floated into the air a few feet above him. Count Dracula smiled evilly as he walked up to the soul and snatched it from the air before eating it.

"That's enough!" Someone yelled from the crowd of people. Everyone turned to see a female teenager with dirty blonde pigtails and bright green eyes. She wore a schoolgirls outfit with a red and black plaid skirt. In her hands was a large scythe that had a eye on the upper part of it's handle.

"My name is Maka Albarn and as a student of the DWMA, I am obligated to take you down for you are an Evil Human." She stated, a stern look on her face.

"Ah another Meister. You annoying pest continue to intervene in my plans." Dracula said before leaping at Maka. He slashed at her with his claws but she raised her scythe to block the attack. Bringing her leg up, she knead the vampire in his stomach then backhanded him in the face. Stumbling back, Dracula hissed then pointed at the Scythe Technician.

"Attack my minions!" He growled. By now, half of the crowd had been transformed into vampire. They all let out a dark hiss before leaping at Maka. She jumped back, avoiding their claws then swung her scythe. Soul's blade cut cleanly through two of them but was grabbed by one of the vampires. Maka yanked the vampire towards her then roundhouse kicked him in the face,knocking him several feet back.

"Maka there's too many of them!" Soul cried.

"We just have to wait for backup to arrive." Maka muttered, running forward and hacking away at the vampires. She was so busy dealing with the minor vampires, she didn't notice Dracula creep up behind her. Raising his hand, he grinned cruelly as he brought it down on the back of Maka's neck.

"Maka, look out!" The Demon Weapon yelled.

Maka turned, her eyes wide with fear as the clawed hand came down on her neck. Closing her eyes, she waited for death. After a few seconds, Maka opened her eyes slightly to see if she was dead. The blonde's eyes widened in shock at what she saw. Standing in front of her was someone with long bright blond hair. Their back was to Maka so she couldn't see if it was a male of female.

"I've been after you for quiet sometime Count." The person in front of her muttered, their voice that of a male's. Maka looked around the male to see that he was holding up a silver shield against Dracula's hand. The blond pushed his shield forward causing Dracula to stumble back some. The newcomer leaped forward and bashed the front of his shield into Dracula's chest causing him to cough up blood.

"Alexander switch to Gram." The blond said.

"Alright!" The shield called before it was enveloped in a bright light. The shield shifted into a double-edged, long sword with a shiny silver handle. The blond swung the sword at Dracula's neck but the vampire ducked before throwing a flurry of punches at the swordsman. He maneuvered his sword to block the attacks, he thrust the blade forward.

"Maka let's take care of the other vampires." Soul said. Maka looked away from the front in front of her and gripped her scythe tighter, turning towards the vampire minions. Maka turned her head when a familiar figure landed next to her. It was none other than the son of the Shinigami, Death The Kid.

"Hello Maka, sorry it took me so long to get here." Kid politely said.

"It's fine, you're just in time."Maka said, decapitating a vampire that had run towards her. "That other guy is taking care of Dracula."

"Dracula is one of the strongest Evil Humans. Who's the other guy? Kid asked.

"I don't know, he just showed up and saved me from Dracula." Maka answered,swinging Soul through the ribs of another vampire. By now, Kid and Maka had killed the vampire minions and the civilians had fled. The pair of Meisters turned to watch the battle with Dracula.

"Count Dracula, your end has come. Prepare to taste the steel of my blade."The blond mumbled, kneeling to the ground with the tip of his sword pointed at the ground.

"Maka do you recognize that Meister?" Kid asked, staring at the blond swordsman.

"No, who is he Kid?" Maka wondered.

"Soul Resonance!" The other Meister cried out along with his Weapon. A large blue soul materialized with the blond Meister inside of it. On top of the soul was a large crown that was slightly tilted to the left. Dracula let out a hiss before running at the crouched figure. His sword began glowed brightly,soul energy crackling around the blade

"That young man is Michael Pendragon and he's.." Kid began.

"Supreme King's Slash!" Michael yelled, leaping up and swinging his sword at Dracula. A curved shape shot from the sword and cleaved straight through the vampire lord. Count Dracula's corpse fell to the ground, his eyes wide in shock. Michael stood up and canceled the Soul Resonance.

"An descendant of the legendary knight King Arthur." Kid finished, staring at Michael. Michael's weapon glowed brightly before it shifted into a human shape. A teenage male with tan skin and dark short hair appeared beside him. He wore a tan trench coat along with a striped white and red shirt along with tan khakis and boots.

"Finally we got him. It took like three weeks to get this bastard's soul." Alexander said before picking the soul up and eating it.

"It was well worth it." Michael said before turning and looking at Kid and Maka. Now that his back wasn't to her, Maka could see what Michael was wearing. He wore a white button up shirt with navy blue jeans and boots. On his shoulder was a gold crest depicting a dragon with its wings stretched out. The same crest covered the back of his shirt.

"Hello Death The Kid, pleased to meet you." Michael said approaching the duo and holding his hand out. The Shinigami shook hands with the knight.

"Nice to meet you Michael." Kid said with a smile. "This is my friend Maka Albarn."

"Hi,nice to meet you Michael." Maka said with a friendly smile on her face. "And thanks for saving me earlier."

"Oh no need to thank me for that."Michael said scratching the back of his head.

"And I'm his partner, the one and only Alexander Langsworth." The Demon Weapon said. Soul shifted from scythe form to normal form then landed next to Maka. Liz and Patty did the same and stood besides their Meister.

"Alex, how is it that you were able to turn into a sword and a shield?" Liz asked.

"Well the Langsworth family is a family of Weapons known for being paired with knights. I can turn into a sword, shield, spear, and a gauntlet." Alex explained.

"Wow that's so cool." Patty said, amazed.

"Well I think I should take you to my father, I'm sure he'd like to meet you." Kid said.

"Alright." Michael said then turned to Maka and Soul. "I hope to see you two again sometime, especially you Maka."

Maka lightly blushed at this and just nodded. Kid and his weapons walked away along with Michael and Alexander who followed him. Soul looked at Maka and noticed she was blushing.

"Hey what's up with you?" He asked.

"N-Nothing."Maka stuttered."Let's get home."


	2. Meeting Black Star

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

* * *

In Lord Death's room stood the Shinigami himself, his son Death The Kid, Kid's weapons Liz and Patty, then Michael and his weapon Alexander.

"Thank's Michael-kun for taking care of Count Dracula." Lord Death said cheerfully.

"No need to thank me Lord Death." Michael said with a bow. "I am merely doing my duty as a Meister."

"So are you two finally gonna take me up on my offer?" The Shinigami asked the duo.

"Hmm I guess it'd be a nice change of scenery from Europe." Michael contemplated cupping his chin.

"I think we should man!" Alexander said. "This place looks so cool."

"It'd be a honor if one of the Pendragons attended our DWMA." Kid pitched in.

"Well when you put it that way, how can I refuse?" Michael said with a smile.

"That's great!" Lord Death said patting the new students on their backs. "Kiddo-kun can you show these guys around the city for me?"

"Sure father."Kid stated.

"Nice to have you guys here." Liz said offering a friendly smile.

"Yeah, we're glad to be here."Alexander stated. "I'm just glad to take a break from all the walking."

"Alright let's get going guys." Kid said, turning and walking towards the exit.

"See ya later Alex and Michael." Lord Death said with a big wave. The two boys waved back at him.

"Such nice kids." Death muttered before going back to his work.

-Death City-

"And over there is DeathBucks, a nice little cafe." Kid said pointing to the coffee shop.

"Hey Michael let's get some coffee man." Alexander suggested.

"Sure why not?" Michael said. "I could use a drink."

The small group entered the coffee shop and Kid and his weapons saw two familiar faces eating at a table.

"Kid you've come to bow down to the all mighty Black Star!" The loud ninja yelled when he noticed the Shinigami walk into the room.

"Black Star please don't be so loud, we're in a public place." Tsubaki chided.

"Are these friends of yours Kid?" Michael asked.

"Yes, this is Black Star and his weapon partner Tsubaki." Kid introduced.

"Nice to meet you Black Star and Tsubaki." Michael said holding his hand out for a handshake. Tsubaki shook it but Black Star just sized him up and down.

"You should be honored to be in the presence of the one and only Black Star." The loud ninja said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"_You_ should be lucky to be in the presence of a Pendragon." Michael said, narrowing his eyes at Black Star.

"They sound like a bunch of nobody's compared to me." Black Star gloated. "I am the man who will one day surpass God."

Michael suddenly grabbed Black Star by the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer.

"You dare insult the Pendragon's?" Michael growled. "You know nothing of the prestige my family has."

"You think you're big enough to take me on?" Black Star challenged.

"Hey Michael calm down man." Alexander said placing a hand on his Meister's shoulder.

"Black Star please don't start a fight." Tsubaki pleaded.

"I'm pretty sure I can handle you." Michael said letting go of Black Star's collar and turning towards the door. "Let's take this outside."

"Oh boy." Liz said letting out a sigh. Patty giggled and clapped her hands. The group followed the two Meister's outside of the cafe and watched.

"Tsubaki, chain scythe mode now." Black Star said. Tsubaki let out a sigh before she transformed.

"Alexander, Wnybeg mode." Michael calmly said. Alexander nodded and transformed into a silver circular shield that gleamed brightly in the sun.

"Here I come!" Black Star yelled then dashed towards Michael. He brought one of the blades down on Michael who blocked the strike. The blond brought his leg up and kicked Black Star in the rib before slamming the front of his shield into the ninja's head. Black Star stumbled back from the attack and shook his head to regain his senses. The loud ninja threw his scythe blade at Michael who leaned to the left avoiding it. Black Star then threw the other blade at Michael causing the chain to wrap around Michael.

"Got ya." Black Star muttered balling his fist then running to punch Michael.

"Alex hurry and transform to Gauntlet mode." Michael mumbled. The shield glowed brightly before turning into a silver gauntlet that went up and completely covered Micheal's right arm. The knight let out a cry of strength as he moved his arm out causing the chain to move up around his neck. Punching the ground in front of him, Michael created a small quake that cause the street to break and make Black Star trip. Michael threw the chain scythe at Black Star entangling him then punching the ninja in the stomach causing him to fly back several feet.

"Holy shit that punch was packing power." Liz noted.

"It seems Alexander's Gauntlet form increases the physical strength of Michael's arm greatly." Kid said.

"Michael smash!" Patty cried before bursting out in laughter.

Black Star stood on one knee,blood running down his forehead. Gripping his scythe blades tightly, he glared at Michael.

"Tsubaki,ninja sword mode."He said.

"Right."Tsubaki said before turning into a short ninja sword.

"Alright,Soul Resonance." Black Star said at the same time as Tsubaki. His soul expanded around him, glowing symbols appearing in the air.

"Speed Star!" The ninja cried before dashing at Michael. The knight barely had enough time to raise his arm and block the slash from Black Star. The ninja disappeared again and this time was behind Michael. Black Star attempted a roundhouse kick but Michael ducked under it before throwing a punch at Black Star's stomach. The ninja moved out of the way and slashed at Michael's back.

'_Damn he's fast_.' Michael thought.

'_Let's use Soul Resonance.'_ Alexander thought towards his Meister.

"Alright. Soul Resonance!" Michael cried out along with Alexander. His soul expanded around him and the gauntlet glowed brightly,spikes forming along the sides. Black Star appeared in front of Michael, the ninja's elbow aimed at the knight's chest.

"Black Star Big Wave!"

"Dragon King Collision!"

The two attacks slammed into one another creating a large explosive shock wave. Kid,Patty, and Liz shielded their eyes, crouching to the ground. The street shook from the shock wave, the ground breaking apart and cracks running down the asphalt. When the smoke cleared, Kid and his weapons saw Michael and one knee breathing heavily and Black Star unconscious several feet away from him.

"Oh man I'm tired." Michael huffed. "Two fights in one day plus the long walk here."

The blond fell over, Kid running to his side while his weapons went to Black Star. Tsubaki and Alexander both turned back into their human forms and looked over their Meisters.

"Kid, it looks like Black Star took more of the damage from the explosion ."Liz called out. "I think he has a broken arm too."

"Stupid bloke got Soul Exertion." Alexander said sighing as he helped Michael up with aid from Kid.

"What's Soul Exertion?" Patty asked.

"It's like normal body exertion except for the soul person's soul instead. It can happen from using Soul Resonance techniques too much. It's nothing serious however, Michael will probably just be asleep for a while." Kid explained.

"I can carry Black Star home." Tsubaki said. "It was nice meeting you two Alexander and sorry about the fight."

"Oh it's fine,Michael kinda started it too. He hates when someone insults his family." Alexander said waving it off. The group bid goodbye to Tsubaki and headed towards Michael and Alexander's apartment. Once they reached there with directions from Alexander, Kid stared at the building in front of them.

"What is it Kid?" Liz asked.

"This is where Soul and Maka lives." The Shinigami said.

"Michael will get a kick outta that." Alexander said carrying his Meister towards the door. Patty reached to open it but the door opened by itself and revealed Soul who's eyes widened.

"What happened to him?" The Scythe asked.

"Him and Black Star was fighting and they both passed out." Alexander said.

"Of course Black Star would start a fight with him." Soul said before letting out a sigh.

"Hey Soul ready to go to the sto-"Maka started coming to the door but stopped when she saw who was at the door.

"Is he alright?" Maka asked pushing past Soul to get to Michael. Soul grumbled at this rubbing his arm.

"Yeah he's fine, just exhausted." Kid said.

"Him and Black Star got into a fight and Michael got Soul Exertion." Liz chipped in.

"Oh come bring him in and lay him on the couch." Maka said turning and opening the door allowing Kid and Alexander to carry Michael in. Soul unlocked the door to their apartment and the two entered the room.

"Just put him right there."Maka said motioning towards the cream-colored couch. Kid and Alexander laid Michael gently down on the furniture.

"He was starting to get heavy." Alexander said sitting on the second couch.

"Well we better get going." Kid said. "It was nice seeing you Maka and Soul. Oh and Alexander make sure you two don't miss class tomorrow."

"Bye Kid." Alexander and Maka said in unison. The Shinigami left with his weapons in tow and closed the door behind him.

"Thanks again for letting me put Michael here."Alexander began. "I know we don't really know each other tha-"

"Don't worry it's alright." Maka said with a smile. "Consider it me returning the favor for him saving me from Dracula."

"Is it cool if I take a quick nap?" Alexander asked before letting out a yawn.

"Yeah sure,we'll wake you in the morning." Maka said before heading for the door.

"Maka." Michael mumbled. The two turned to see the blond rolling over still asleep.

"He must be dreaming about you." Alexander said with a chuckle.

"S-Shut up." Maka said lightly blushing. The dirty blond left the apartment to go shopping leaving the two boys to sleep.


	3. Authors Note

***Drumrolll Starts Playing***

**Helloooo people of Fanfiction! I know it's been several months since I last updated this story. I've just dropped this lil' old author's note to tell you guys that the guy you all know and love is finally back. After a few months of spending time volunteering in minor third world countries, I've finally come back to the good old US…I'm not really good at lying haha. Well the real reason of my hiatus is irrelevant. All you guys need to know is that I will be updating this fic very soon. I estimate in 2-3 weeks. Thank you guys for the hits and reviews so keep 'em coming! Catch you guys later.**

**-The One and Only Riptide-Rider**


End file.
